Running with the Stars
by mellissa-malfoy12
Summary: Mellissa becomes a maruader and who knows what lies ahead, romance? Jokes? Expulsion? Well just follow them through the year to learn their story!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN hARRY POTTER i wish i did... or the Marauders...hehe Sirius 3 :3

Note: this has an orginal caracter that falls in love with a character from the book ...but dont worry james will fall for lily :) the chapters will be updated by like what year they are in, like this chapter is year 1, next will be year 2 and so on :) please enjoy, they will be pretty long since they are gonna be spanned over a years worth of pranks, snogs, and screams :)

mm3md

* * *

Mellissa looked for a compartment quickly, the train was starting to move, and it was gaining speed. As she walked down the corridor she noticed an almost empty compartment. The only person in it was a small greasey haired boy with his pointed nose stuck in a book.

"Excuse me, there seems to be no other compartments open, may i sit in here with you?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, whatever, i really could care less." said the boy, not taking his nose out of the book. When she sat down the sliding door slid open again revealing a scrawny amber eyed boy.

"Ca-can I sa-sa-sit here?" he stumbled, seeming embarassed to have to even ask. The greasy haired boy shrugged and continued to read his potions book. Mellissa wondered if he could even read it without getting gresy in it.

"Sure! Of course you can sit here!" answered Mellissa, tring to keep the mood light-hearted. The boy smiled and sat down next to Mellissa.

"My name is Remus" he said. 'He smiled so sweetly' thought Mellissa.

"I'm Mellissa, and i hope to be in Gryffindor!" she said cheerfully. There was a snort from the corner of the compartment. The greasy haired bot had a sneer on his pale swallow face. "What!?"

"Stupid Gryffindor, why would you want to be in that house? Its stupid and everyone in there is arrogant. I know i am going to be in Slytherin, thats where all the pure-bloods go!" said the boy a-matter-o-factly. The compartmeant door slid open for the 3rd time, but this time revealing a tall handsom boy with liquid sliver eyes, and long black -clean- hair.

"Snivellus! What are you doing to these poor people? That boy looks absolutley terrified." said the handsom boy, and sure enough Remus was curled up in a ball in the opposite corner from Snivellus.

"Shut up, Black! I didnt do anything to him!" answered Snivellus.

"Whatever. Hey, Marrissa? Why dont you come sit with me and my mates?"offered Black.

"Sure, i'd rather sit with you, than this slimy greasy Slytherin, Remus, would you like to come?" she answered. The boy in the corner shook his head 'no' and continued to stay in the featal pastition. Mellissa shrugged and left with the boy known as Black.

"So your name is Marrissa right?"

"No, its Mellissa, and did i hear that slimy git right? Your name is Black?"

"Well...no, my name is Sirius, but my last name is Black." said the Sirius waving his hand in the air. He stopped in front of another Compartment and opened the door, showing two other boys sitting and disscussing random things. "James, Pete, this is Mellissa. I rescued her from Snivellus and a small derranged looking boy." Mellissa snorted and took a seat next to Peter.

"He wasnt Derranged...he was just different, thats all." defended Mellissa glaring at Sirius.

"Well he sure looked like it, the way he was curled up in the corner like that." retorted Sirius. By this time Siri and Mellissa were nose to nose glaring at eachother witha passion of 1000 burning suns.

"You guys arent going to snog are you!? Because if you are i am leaving." said James with a disgusted look on his face, breaking the tension that was rising in the room.

"EWW! no!" they both chorused. Mellissa turned and smacked Siri with her pony-tail.

"Hey! That hurt! Who knew that girls have wepons on the back of their heads, they wouldnt even need wands, just use their hair!" complained Siri rubbing his nose.

"You guys are perfect for eachother" mutted James Snickering to himself.

"Did you say something James?" asked Peter. He's the quiet one, never to talkative.

"No" said James quickly, too quickly for Mellissa and Siri's likeings.

"You did say something you Dork." said Mellissa pulling out her wand. Sirius glared at James and pulled out his own wand. "Dont tempt me, I memorized all of my books before I set foot on this train."

"You wouldnt" chuckled James, but he was wrong. Mellissa waved her wand and James shrieked. His hair was Bowl-cut and dyed Neon pick and lime green."Turn it back!! I dont want to be known as the bright ball of first year!" he cried. Sirius fell to the ground laughing very hard and clutching his side. Mellissa was pleased with her work. The sweets trolley lady went by and smiled at James mockingly. "Please turn it back!" he pleaded.

"Thats all i was looking for" said Mellissa, waving her wand quickly. Sirius had finally calmed down and sat next to mellissa.

"That was a good one" he said smiling at Mellissa. "So what house do you want to be sorted into?"

"What do you think? GRYFFINDOR!!!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah i think everyone here want to be sorted into that house."

"You?! Sirius Black!? Gryffindor? The heir of the Black Mansion?!" goffed Mellissa. Sirius waved her down.

"Im not like anyone in that house. Im a Marauder! I get locked in the cellar all the time for pulling pranks on my mom."

"I guess you could fit. Thats a good name for it though, Marauder, has a nice ring, Im probably one too! Im always pulling pranks on poor unsupecting by-passers." said Mellissa, smiling, remembering the time she hexed her mothers moring coffee to move when ever she tried to pick it up, she spent housr just tring to catch it, in the end it spruted legs and ran off.

"Well then! we should all be Marauders!" James Chimed in.

"I dont think i qualify... im not outgoing, famous, or even good at spells." said Pete glumly.

"Awwe common Pete! You can do it! we just need to break you out of that shell!" exclaimed James.

"Yeah and if anyone can do it, we can!" added Mellissa. Siri nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Pete smiled. The train began to slow as they approched Hogsmede train staition.

* * *

Note: Ok, so not exactly first year yet, but that will be next chapter, i just need to finish planing it and thenwork on chapt. 3 year 2. :) hopefully i can do it soon.

mm3md


End file.
